


write

by quietdays



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Other, this is... bad abd abt... handwriting forgive me...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: or the one where they bond over handwriting





	write

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed n i forgot all knowledge abt class of 198x sorry ;; - ;;

amanda thinks that out of all of them sam has the prettiest and most practical handwriting.  
  
it's funny but it's true. hannah has chicken-scratch writing after years of taking notes as fast and rapidly as she can. amanda has cute handwriting but it's all so bubbly and sticks together that she can't really ever know how to read it since all letters are too close to each other that there's no breathing room. mike writes slowly and whatever he can finish to write it looks so bad that no one can read it (he's doing better though. sam's helping him).  
  
it's not like amanda judges him for it. it's just funny to her that sam, out of all four of them, has the best handwriting. it's gotta be ironic or something.  
  
though she gets it. sam has the best and most legible handwriting out of all of them because he needs to have it. he runs a business (albeit illegal and juvenile) and he helps around the sports shop. amanda has seen sam slouching over a notebook and trying to count how many ounces he has to sell that month.  and lord knows what his sam's dad will do to him if something is out of place within the sport's shop. all of those needs him to have precise and clean handwriting that anyone can read.  
  
but sam's writing is so pretty to look at that amanda is almost jealous of something so trivial. though it's okay. she can never have his handwriting but she can always keep the notes he passes to him during class to look at later.  
  
yes, sam, out of all four of them, has the prettiest handwriting.  
  
...  
  
"you really have shit handwriting." sam squints as he tries to read the list mike's given to him. apparently the movie theatre needs to rent some sports equipment to promote whatever shitty sports biofilm they're gonna air that week.  
  
mike frowns at him and sam feels a bit bad for saying that. "dude, i don't know man. i just write whatever they tell me. stop making me feel bad and like give me the things now."  
  
sam sighs. "fine, but legit though if this is how you write how the fuck do you survive in school?"  
  
mike shrugs at him. "i guess i don't."  
  
"ya don't take notes or anything like that?" he says as he goes to check their inventory, if they even have half the shit they're asking from them. probably not really.  
  
"i don't." mike tells him. "whenever i write i write too slow to keep up so i just don't really. why waste time?"  
  
"dude. you already sound like a washed out." sam replies but really, he doesn't have any right to say so. all of them are on the track to become that. at least hannah won't be one.  
  
"that's like the pot calling the kettle black!" mike exclaims then laughs. sam rarely hears him laugh, it sounds nice and a soft inside. not to be gay or anything though.  
  
sam laughs as well and the last of the equipment he needs he puts on the table.  
  
"we don't have two or three of the things but we do have most of it." sam tells him. "i'll put this on the theatre's tab okay?"  
  
"yeah sure." mike tells him and he's suddenly back to the gloomy mike that sam's always known. he takes the equipment with both of his hands. "guess i'll get going now."  
  
and then he makes his trek out to the sports shop. he doesn't even make it five feet away from the counter when sam calls out to him  
  
"hey! mike!" sam calls out and when the other looks back at him with a questioning look, he rubs the back of his neck. "tell you what, why don't i help you with your writing? pro bono and all the fancy shit hannah would say. whaddya think?"  
  
mike looks at him with a curious eye as if he's trying to figure out wha sam's playig here. "no payment?"  
  
"nah! nada. jeez jaundice, whaddya think i am? a gold digger? ain't a chick!" sam exclaims and then he feels nervous for some god awful reason.  
  
"i mean. okay. all right." mike replies after a moment's notice. "sure, but now i really do have to get back to the theatre."  
  
mike leaves and sam feels light. sure jaundice ain't no amanda but it still makes him a bit happy.

...  


"god... you have awful writing." amanda sighs as she looks at the notes hannah is writing right now. something about language shit. something in the english alphabet, korean squiggly letters and the alien shitty language they saw in the mall.  
  
"shut the fuck up." hannah only says, her eyes not looking up from the paper.  
  
"like god... how do you even read this shit?" amanda picks up one of the paper haphazardly spread everywhere. it's one of the alien shitty language papers. "how are you even one of the smartest peope in school?"  
  
"god hess. can't you like? shut the fuck up?" hannah says in her amanda impersonation voice. the one with the sickly sweet tone and smile. the one she uses when she's especislly annoyed at her.  
  
"i don't even talk like that." amanda rolls her eyes. "besides your the one who invited me to this lame ass library and i got to say lee, you sure do know hoe to make a girl feel special."  
  
hannah sighs, her attention finally taken away from the paper. "listen 'manda. just give me five minutes and i'll pay attention to you or whatever."  
  
amanda smiles. "teach me your korean alphabet then."  
  
"what?" hannah's eyes narrows at her. "are you making fun of me right now?"  
  
"mm... not really. i just want to know what you're writing really." amanda rests her chin on her hands. "make sure you're not talking shit about us."  
  
hannah suddenly bursts out laughing. "bitch, you won't even understand anything because i actually know korean."  
  
amanda shrugs. "still wanna learn though."  
  
hannah stares at her for so long that it feels unnerving. "you sure about this? you honest to god want to learn hangul?"  
  
"i mean. yeah, why not?" amanda shrugs, this time she's picking on her nails.  
  
"fine, just give me five minutes." hannah sighs. "let me finish this."  
  
amanda leaves the library that day with knowledge about hangul and the feeling that she probably bonded with hannah during that whole session. what a day.  
  
...  
  
"what the fuck is this shit?!" hannah groans as she tries to read the notes given to her by amanda. she sighs and closes her eyes. "amanda i thought i told you to let sam take your notes? now no one can fucking read them."  
  
"whatever, loser." amanda just rolls her eyes as she pops the cherry pink bubblegum she's been chewing.  
  
"bitch. you're lucky a sophomore like me is helping all of you pass." hannah replies back before looking at the others. "sam? mike? please tell me you actually took notes."  
  
sam just shrugs, not even paying attention. he's too busy trying to fix his boombox that's lasted longer than its prime. he really should replace it, hannah thinks and she wonders how much a boombox costs and if she could gather that much amount of money before the year is over for his birthday.  
  
"it's not complete but i have notes. if that'd help." mike shoves his notebook that looks like its seen better days on hannah's part of the table.  
  
hannah takes one look at the notes. it really isn't complete but mike's handwriting is infinitely better than amanda's ever since sam started helping him. all right. she can work with this.  
  
"all right dumbasses." hannah sighs as she starts looking over the notes for real this time in an attempt to figure out where they are right now. the three of them should be grateful she's done all her homework the day before. "you're all lucky i love you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at 17cherub or joychop


End file.
